


Mess over blush

by sasakiahr



Series: Phan One-Shots [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Disability, Disabled Character, Flirting, M/M, Physical Disability, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasakiahr/pseuds/sasakiahr
Summary: Phil finds out Dan plays piano and is very, very flirty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> aye first phanfic here

It was a cold night, everything was still. It was calm, quiet, safe. Everyone was sleeping. 

Except for Dan Howell. 

He sat at his piano, playing the low notes softly, careful not to wake up his flatmate, Phil. He doesn’t know how loud the notes are but he can feel tiny vibrations so he guesses it’s not loud. 

You see, Dan was born deaf. He has never heard a sound in his life without his hearing aids but once he puts them on, he can hear. He also has multiple sclerosis, hence his deafness. That also left him with weak muscles in his legs and dependent on his arm crutches. He enjoyed the piano, it comforted him. 

It gave him a reason to live. 

-

Dan groans and sits up on his bed, looking at the blinds. He can feel the distant vibrations of Phil calling his name. Lazily, he grabs his hearing aids and turns them on, hearing the sound of sizzling bacon and a grumpy Phil. He chuckles and grabs his crutches, fastening them on and hopping of the bed, swinging himself over to the kitchen. He grabs the pepper and puts a light coat on the bacon, grabbing the spatula and flipping them. 

“Jesus, Phil, what happened?” 

Phil doesn’t look at him as he adds a bit of salt to the cooking meat, “I tried and failed at making breakfast for you.” 

Dan smiles lightly to himself and he shakes the pan a bit, “You didn’t have to do that, Phil. I can manage.”

“Yes, but you looked so comfortable, but alas I had to wake you up.” 

Dan shakes his head and grabs a plate, sliding some strips of bacon onto it. He gives it to Phil and proceeds to serve his own plate, standing at the counter to eat. 

“Heard you playing on the piano last night.” 

Dan spits out his drink. Coughing, he asks, “What?” 

Phil pats his back and cleans up his mess, “It was lovely. You’re a good pianist.”

Dan blushes and eats another strip. Phil smirks and takes his plate to the sink, “Aw, you’re blushing.”

Dan curses under his breath, “And?”

“It’s adorable.” 

Dan freezes, what? 

Phil likes him? 

What? 

He turns and looks at the older man, “What do you mean by that?” 

Phil smiles and looks at him with hooded eyes, “This.” He swiftly pecks Dan’s cheek and walks away. 

Dan drops his plate, causing it to break into tiny pieces. He touches his cheek and blushes even more. 

“By the way, I’ll clean that up, babe!” 

Dan groans and presses his face against the counter.

**Author's Note:**

> aye that was short n shitty


End file.
